


if you go, i go too

by ilikechimchimnuggets



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Did I mention angst, Drabble, Dystopian, Heavy Angst, Hello I love angst, M/M, Short, also angst, because I fear commitment, dystopian au, im emo and it reflects, im so sorry, lol, not sure if I mentioned angst, very angst much wow, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikechimchimnuggets/pseuds/ilikechimchimnuggets
Summary: will anyone even read this





	if you go, i go too

**Author's Note:**

> will anyone even read this

**Friday, 16:14**

 

The earth is shaking underneath them. There is blood, so much blood. Screams and crashing and cries. Their ice cream cones long gone, _destroyed_.

They are running and Kyungsoo’s lungs burn. Where do they go when the ground they’re running on is cracking and swallowing them all up? Where do they run to?

Jongin looks back at Kyungsoo and his eyes widen in horror when he finds him no longer running but rather hunched with hands on his knees panting loudly. But not as loud as the disaster around them.  
“HYUNG! WHY DID YOU STOP?” He screams, but there are so many others who are screaming too. Everyone is screaming.

Kyungsoo looks up at at the taller to see him running back to him. “I-I’m tired,” _-pant-_ “I can’t run any longer. I-”

There’s a loud ringing in his ears, almost deafening. Everything goes eerily silent for Kyungsoo. Everything except for the maddening ringing in his ears. Everything slows down. As if time slows down. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he can’t feel his body. He falls to the ground on his side. But he doesn’t feel it.

For Jongin everything is too loud. For Jongin, everything happens so fast, so fast he almost doesn’t believe it. There was fire, there was smoke.. he’s sure he saw body parts. And then there was Kyungsoo on the floor.

_Kyungsoo on the floor_.

Kyungsoo can see the young boy. He’s a bit blurry and people are running, bumping into him, nevertheless he can still see Jongin.

He can see Jongin running towards him. And he can see Jongin crying and he can see Jongin screaming. But he doesn’t hear it. He can only hear the sharp ringing. And it all happens in a blink of an eye. He feels a sharp pain invading his once numb body. he realizes he’s on the floor and he knows. He just _knows_. Jongin reaches him and Kyungsoo cries. He cries but doesn’t hear himself crying. Jongin is screaming something and is full of hesitation of whether to touch Kyungsoo or not. But will it matter? Will it make any difference?

Kyungsoo doesn’t hear himself when he talks, but he does anyway. “D-don’t cry, Jongin-ah,” he gasps for air. “I-it’s-” Jongin is fisting the ground and his knuckles are bleeding and Kyungsoo wishes he can stop him and kiss his bloody knuckles but he can’t move. And so he cries.

Jongin stops and turns to cup Kyungsoo’s face and kisses him. And it’s not beautiful, it’s anything but. It’s ugly and it’s angry and it’s sad. It’s helpless and needy and desperate. Their kisses are full of _goodbyes_ and _I swear I love you, I swear I’ll never forget you, if you go, I go too_.  
Kyungsoo shakes his head and Jongin shakes his head back. Jongin lies down beside his kyungsoo. Hand in hand. One that is bloody knuckled, one that is bloody palmed. And a silent decision has been made.

The sky is angry and so are their hearts. Because it’s cruel and unfair.

The ground shakes. Another fire. And another. Too many fires to count.

 

**Saturday, 10:30**

 

“We found another two, from their uniforms they seem to be high school students.” 

“Would we able to identify them?” 

The officer sucks his teeth. “I’m not exactly sure, but they are- um, were two boys.” 

 

_if you go, I go too_.

_fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i know i suck


End file.
